Triple Chaos (Crossover of Deltarune, Super Paper Mario and Kirby)
by InsanityLee
Summary: When the balance of the timelines of Undertale finally give in to the Resets, new worlds come to unite with Deltarune. But when Jevil accidentally recreates the Chaos Heart which rebirths Dimentio and Marx gets sucked into his own black hole, things get seriously out of control. It is up to the Kris, Mario and Kirby to stop the ensuring chaos predicted by the Dark Prognosticus.
1. Meanwhile

_This should be happening_

Kris didn't want to come done to the lowest level of the Castle dungeon but Susie just wanted to fight something. The lowest level was cold and damp with dark blue walls with a staircase that led down into the darkness. Kris knew the the prisoner down there was probably off his rocker. Even the Seam the shopkeeper told the Fun Gang to be prepared whatever it may be. Kris adjusted his breastplate and started to walk down the stairs.

"I bet this bozzo is probably gonna be really easy," snarled Susie in glee as Kris showed the key to the person behind bars.

"Uhehehe! The key, the key! A marvelous fun is about to break _free_!" sang the person in the cell, his yellow pupils glowing like miniature suns in the darkness, "Come, come and let yourselves outside!"

"Kris," Ralsei, a goat in wizard hat and green robe, asked nervously, "Are you sure about this?"

Kris didn't answer. He knew something interesting was in the cell. He inserted the key in the hole and turned. A smaller door appeared on the door and the Fun Gang entered the prison cell. The prisoner was underwhelming. It was a little purple imp with a purple shirt with black buttons, black pants and black jacket. He wore a purple and black harlequin hat, purple gloves, green and yellow frills and green shoes. His eyes were cross shaped slits with yellow pupils and a J shaped tail sprouted from behind.

"Visitors, Visitors! Now we can play, play," greeted the jester as he jumped foot to foot in bubbling excitement, "And after you I can play with everyone else."

Ralsei looked nervously at Susie who gripped her axe.

"So, what game are we playing," asked Ralsei with a calm politeness he carried around himself always.

"Oh, it's just a simple numbers game!" said the jester casually then his mouth spread wide revealing yellow teeth, "_If your HP drops to zero, YOU LOSE._"

Suddenly, a purple and black scythe appeared out of nowhere then struck the wall with a resounding bang. Kris knew the little guy will fight them immediately, he drew out his sword.

"So that's the game you wanna play huh?" said Susie then she swung her axe, making it hiss through the air. Ralsei spun around and poised his scarf. Jevil chortled at the ridiculousness of a blue human, a pink dinosaur and a goat accepting his game so willingly. Then he stopped. He squinted at something behind the trio. He pointed behind the trio then said almost normally, "You can't bring in a blackhole! That's cheating!"

Kris looked behind himself and saw a blackhole right where the entrance was. He felt something familiar from that blackhole as if he was seeing an old acquaintance. Suddenly the blackhole started to suck everything. There was nothing to hold on to so they were all sucked in. Jevil laughed insanely as he span like a top while the Fun Gang were screaming into the abyss.

...

Paper Mario was used to Paper Bowser storming the castle with an armada of ships and troops. But this time was different. He came in just by himself and he wasn't driving his clown car either. This was already weird for Mario since it almost seemed every week that Peach gets kidnapped. He came in the middle of lunchtime. Peach, Mario and Luigi were at the banquet table talking about the happenings of the mushroom kingdom when Bowser burst open the door rather joyfully. Mario and Luigi got up on their feet and bawled their fists in an expected fight but Bowser continued and threw his arms out and laughed.

"My dear princess!" said Bowser, "I bring excellent news!"

Peach looked dully at Bowser.

"Is it kidnap the princess day?" muttered Peach, "Please Bowser, I need a break."

"Of course not! If I'd were to kidnap you, there'd be a bunch of ships outside," noted Bowser.

"So then why are you here?" asked Mario who was still on edge.

"My dear Mario," exclaimed Bowser, "Remember that time where we saved the multiverse from green stache?"

"I was being mind controlled," piped up Luigi, "And besides, can we not talk about that. It gives me PTSD."

"Absolutely not! Then afterward we defeated Mr Frillypants, we never heard of Tippi and Bleck after they dispelled the Chaos thingamajig."

"Wait a minute," gasp Princess Peach, "Are you implying they're still alive."

"Yes!" exclaimed Bowser then his expression turned mildly serious, "Not just that, but I think I've managed located which dimension they're in."

...

Kirby and Marx were friends. But they've never always been on friendly terms. Marx tried once to take over planet Popstar but got sent on a crash course into Nova, the comet which Kirby summoned to make peace between the sun and moon. But it wasn't enough as he came back but got defeated again. Now they were friends. Kirby was a pink puffball with nubs for limbs and a cute expression. Marx a light purple puffball with leather shoes, red bowtie and a red and blue jester hat. He always bounced around on a beach ball double his size which made people think of him as a joker which he was.

"What do you think of the new flavor of those Dee Dee Donuts?" asked Marx as he twirled on his beach ball.

"Poyo!" exclaimed Kirby cheerfully which probably meant yes.

"Eh," muttered Marx, "They're too sour for me. You eat absolutely anything."

"Poyo," agreed Kirby.

"Can you say anything other than poyo?" asked Marx, "I know you have been asked that a lot."

"Poyo," said Kirby in an annoyed fashion.

"It guess that's a no."

"Poyo."

Suddenly a Waddle Dee came out from the bushes and waved his spear and cursed in what ever Waddle Dee's spoke in. Probably, this was cute but Kirby and Marx knew it was threatening them. Marx's body sprouted wing then hovered in the air and split in half and a black hole appeared. It sucked the Waddle Dee inside.

"Poyo," sighed Kirby.

"Kirby, don't blame me!" said Marx except his voice was sharper and scratchier and sounded like there were multiple Marxes, "I haven't used that overpowered move since Smash Ultimate!"

"Poyo."

"Hehehe!" giggled Marx then stopped abruptly, "Wait, why isn't it closing? God damn it, my powers are glitching!" HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! I CAN'T PASTE MYSELF TOGETHER!"

"Poyo," said Kirby in confusion.

"STOP STANDING THERE! HELP ME!" screamed Marx as his two halfs started to get sucked into the blackhole, "KIRBY! YOU GOTTA DO SOMETHING!"

Kirby the rushed to Marx and held on a half. But the suction was too much for Kirby. They were both sucked into the endless void and then it close up as if nothing happened.


	2. Rebirth of the Chaos Chaos Heart

"H-h-how did you do it?" spluttered Mario, "Merlon said he couldn't find them in all the dimension he could lay his hands on."

"Exactly," exclaimed Bowser, "They weren't in any of the dimensions that Merlon could look through. So, then I thought, 'Hey what if they were in a dimension where Merlon could get access to' and voila. After many a few weeks of searching thanks to Nastasia's dimension tracking devices I finally found them."

"That's great," said Peach excitedly, "Where are they?"

"You know, that's the interesting part. You see, when Dimentio 'left a shadow of his power' to control the Chaos Heart thingamajig. He was still in control of the Chaos Heart, he knew that the Pure Hearts were reusable and sent away the our only reliable source of the Pure Heart before he was destroyed for good. That led me a possibility, Dimension D."

"I guess you wanted to tell us so we can go there and fetch them."

"Precisely," said Bowser joyfully. He was about to say something but stopped. He sniffed and turned pale.

"GET ON THE GROUND!" screamed Bowser as the floor split in half to reveal a void like fissure in the ground. An almighty screech echoed in the room and The Fun Gang were spat out. Kris skittered along the banquet table, knocking dishes out of the way. Susie slammed into a few toads. Ralsei got his head stuck in a chair. Jevil splated on his face in front of Mario. There was a pause then Jevil sat up and Mario turned white.

"No," gasped Mario, "It can't be."

"UeeHee!" screeched Jevil as he shoot up on his feet and a Devilsknife shimmered into view in Jevil's gloved hand, "More people to _play_ with!"

Jevil summoned a ring of spades and knocked Mario into the wall. Luigi shouted and rushed to defend his brother but Jevil swung his scythe and swiped Luigi off his feet. Bowser roared and tucked into his shell and spun towards Jevil but he was spun off course when a flock of carousels swarmed him.

"You can't fool us with that disguise Dimentio!" shouted Mario as he swung his hammer and scored a direct hit at Jevil's head but he merely laughed as he head dislodged and a spring coil bounced around which attached both head and neck.

"Dimentio, Dimentio, I don't know what you're talking about, about," sang Jevil as he scuttled like a spider up the wall and spat out diamond shaped projectiles at Kris who had his shield up to protect Peach. Jevil then hung from a chandelier and threw trios of clubs at the group who were hopelessly overwhelmed by Jevil's attacks. Susie threw her axe at the imp in anger and pinned Jevil on the ceiling by his frills and he waved his short limbs around.

"Now!" shouted Kris as pointed his sword at the hanging joker and Bowser blew fire at him, Mario ate a fire flower and hurled fire balls and Luigi did the same.

"Oof! Hahahaha! Eheheheh!" laughed Jevil with each blow that hit him. His spring coiled neck bounced around with glee. It seemed as if they were winning but Jevil grabbed the hilt of axe then threw it at Bowser. He then landed on the ground and raised his arms.

"You are very good, good players of this game! But I'm afraid I'm pulling out all of the stops, stops!"

Darkness spread from Jevil's body and covered the entire wall. Devilsknives rained from the sky and exploded in a burst of white energy. Jevil then summoned a gigantic scythe and it slowly descended. Everyone was running around in a panic, trying to find cover from ensuring death. It was _chaos_. Suddenly a bell toll sounded in the background and the darkness dissipated as if someone turned on the light. There was silence. Above Jevil was a large shiny grey heart. It radiated in a hateful way that one couldn't look directly at it. The air around the heart withered and went cold. The thing seemed to suck the happiness around it and turn it into pain and death. This was the Chaos Heart. Jevil looked up and his yellow pupils dilated. He then cackled and danced around the Chaos Heart singing in a demonic voice.

"_CHAOS CHAOS CHAOS CHAOS CHAOS CHAOS CHAOS CHAOS!_" screeched Jevil as he span towards the group, they backed away except for Mario and Kris who stood their ground, "_NOW I CAN FINALLY DO ANYTHING!_"

"Is that so?" said a masculine British voice behind Jevil, "Then I'd think you'd like to meet me."

Jevil whirled around and saw a floating man in yellow and purple robes. He had a sock and buskin mask in which his eyes glowed yellow. He had a yellow and purple five tipped harlequin headpiece. His arms were non-existent except for black gloves which were his hands.

"Ahahaha! I can't believe this is actually happening." laughed the second jester as he saw Mario turn white, "It is a pity that I must cut formalities short. But, it is I, the cheater of game overs, the ultimate showman, cancer of all dimension, I am, Dimentio."

Kris leaped at Dimentio but the he was too quick for Kris. He waved his hands and Kris was trapped in a clear box then it explosions with Kris inside. Mario ran towards the Dimentio and jumped but a purple and yellow star formed above him and hit Mario straight in the head. The two heroes collapsed beside Jevil and he took a step back.

"I'm afraid I'll be taking three things," announced Dimentio as he raised his hands and the door slammed open, knocking aside Susie and Ralsei. From the entrance a black book with a blue stone in the center zipped into Dimentio's hand.

"Thank you my dear princess for taking such good care of my Dark Prognosticus. Locking it in the basement has kept it such pristine condition," mocked Dimentio as he addressed Peach with his free hand then snapped his fingers, "Mr L, your service is needed from me."

Luigi started flapping his arm and floated in the air.

"Waah!" shouted Luigi as he stopped beside Dimentio, "Not again!"

"I'm all set," sneered Dimentio as he winked, "I'll see you all when the entire multiverse is begging for its life like a hapless goomba. Ciao."

Dimentio's image faded from sight along with the Dark Prognoticus, the Chaos Heart and the screaming Luigi. There was silence then Jevil looked at the heroes beside him. He sweated nervously. Mario jumped was about to hit Jevil but then unseen force knocked him aside. Kris swung his sword at Jevil but a clear box appeared around Jevil. Dimentio appeared again and swatted Kris away.

"Dibs on him," said Dimentio as he disappeared again with Jevil. There was silence again. Peach started to stumble around in dread and Bowser turned red with rage.

"Great job!" snarled Bowser sarcastically as he grabbed Ralsei by his scarf, "Your guy just resurrected the most dangerous person in this bloody universe and now he's going destroy everything. Do you realize what just happened."

"Hey," shouted Susie as she swung her axe at Bowser, "Hands off the fluffy boy."

Peach stepped in between the two reptilians and held up her hands.

"Now, now," she said authoritatively with a hint of apprehension, "I think we agree what just happened was possibly the worst thing but we need a diplomatic approach to the problem."

She gestured towards the Fun Gang.

"Would you mind to introduce yourselves?" asked Peach. Before Susie could snap at Peach, Kris spoke first.

"My name is Kris, the purple girl is Susie and the fluffy boy is Ralsei."

"That's a nice," said Mario, "It's a me Mario and that's a Peach the fat turtle is a Bowser."

"Hey!" shouted Bowser as he dropped Ralsei, "This is all muscle."

"In all seriousness," said Ralsei, "I think we need to find a solution to that heart. Being around that thing didn't feel good at all."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," scowled Bowser, "You all need to get to my castle. I could get Nastasia to teleport you guys into Dimension D. Once we get the pure hearts, we dispel the Chaos Heart and kick the flip out of Dimentio and his clone."

"That's Jevil," muttered Kris but he was still wondering why Dimentio needed Jevil. Whatever was coming, there is nothing he could do about it.

_Your choices don't matter_

But was that truly the case?

_Not everything is determined by fate_


	3. Triple the Fun

Jevil was tumbling through nothingness for 30 minutes. And he hated it. How can he cause chaos when there is nothing? Suddenly there was a loud snap and the nothingness rippled. It started to swirl like draining water. A kaleidoscope of colors spread from the center point and soon what Jevil saw was a whirling abyss of color. He then saw the second jester standing on the black book and waving his hands around with sparks of magics. Luigi was flapping his arms and screaming for his brother. The Chaos Heart was radiating from the center of the whirlpool.

"Shut up Luigi," said Dimentio plaintively as his hands continued to sparkle.

"You'll a pay a for this a Dimentio!" said Luigi bravely but his fear was evident, "My bro will destroy you again!"

"I wouldn't count on that Mr L," said Dimentio cheerfully, "Now shut it."

Dimentio snapped his fingers and Luigi's hat was pulled over his face, muffling his voice. Dimentio floated towards Jevil and grabbed him by his frills. Jevil summoned a Devilsknife and it hovered above the demented jester. Dimentio looked up and glared at Jevil.

"Now, now brethren of mine," said Jevil in a singsong voice, "To play a game now wouldn't be such a good time."

"I don't have time for games," replied Dimentio as he thrusted Jevil away, "How did you summon the Chaos Heart without using the Dark Prognosticus' instructions?"

"Eh?" blurted Jevil with a clueless look in his face. Dimentio face-palmed and snapped his fingers. The Dark Prognosticus zipped into his open palm, knocking Luigi around in the process.

"I am saying you dimwitted doppelganger of mine," said Dimentio through clenched teeth as he opened the black book, "That there are very specific instructions in this book that if enacted would summon _that_."

Dimentio pointed at the Chaos and Jevil nodded.

"Then how did it appear while you were battling those... heroes," seethed Dimentio.

"Easy," grinned Jevil, "That was my final chaos!"

"Oh for Ancients sake you son of a goomba!" snapped Dimentio as he flicked through the big book, "What special aspect of your 'final chaos' bypassed the holy words of the Dark Prognosticus..."

He paused, in a moment of utter bewilderment.

"What...When...Why...How...No...It can't be..." spluttered Dimentio then he gradually started to grin, "No... This is my second chance...Yes...AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jevil looked at the Dark Prognosticus and saw words trailing out from the pages into reality. The letters floated in the air like clouds.

_**The chaotic one shall enact the a moment of pure chaos and shall bring back the dark one and they all shall bring chaos to the multiverse.**_

"The Dark Prognosticus is writing a new future!" shouted Dimentio, "We will work together and create worlds of perfection!"

Luigi managed a stifled groan from his hat. Jevil stood there bemused by this new game. He was getting tired off playing in his little pocket of freedom but now was his chance to bring freedom to everyone. But there was one detail that he wasn't clear on.

"So, we have to follow the instructions from this black book?" asked Jevil.

"Of course!" boomed Dimentio as he waved his arms around and a giant black castle shimmered into view, "Following the instructions from this dark bible will ensure success on our part."

"But that's boring," complained Jevil as his J shaped tail squirmed in discomfort, "How can one break the rules of a game if there are rules to be followed?"

Dimentio ignored the chaotic joker and trapped Luigi in a cage and sent him spiraling into the castle.

"Can't we just add slide as an entrance. That'll be fun."

"I guess we can," muttered Dimentio as he waved his arms and a the door spun into a funnel shaped entrance. Jevil giggled and started blabbering about possible design choices for the castle. Dimentio waved his hands around like a conductor of a feral orchestra and attachments appeared out of nowhere. Merry-go-rounds, Ferris wheels, water slides filled with darkness and many more absurd attachments stuck out of the castle like sore thumbs. Now the castle looked more like a fun-house rather than a castle that was supposed so strike fear in the hearts of heroes.

"Well..." muttered Dimentio as he grabbed the Dark Prognosticus, "I don't like but I like at the same time. Now, what does the book say about our next course of action?"

As he looked through the words appearing out of thin air, Jevil floated towards the Chaos Heart and looked at it closely. He noticed how it was vibrating and twisting as if it were constrained in this very spot and it wanted to break out and spread freedom. Jevil could relate. Dimentio noticed Jevil looking at the Chaos Heart and moved closer.

"It seems more active than last time it was summoned," said Dimentio, "I don't know why it is like this now. Maybe it was the way it was summon. That's my only hypothesis."

Suddenly there was faint screaming. Dimentio summoned a purple and yellow star and it spun like a buzz saw. Jevil pulled out his Devilsknife and readied it in his hands. The screaming started to get louder and louder until...

BAM!

The Waddle Dee, Kirby and Marx appeared out of thin air and crashed landed on top of Jevil. Dimentio immediately summoned more stars and fired on the three unexpected newcomers. Jevil swung his scythe and knocked Kirby away. Kirby let out a surprised poyo and puffed away from Jevil. Marx yelped and summoned his wings and flew away and spat ice bombs at Dimentio but The dimensional jester formed a shield around himself and deflected them. Jevil grabbed Kirby by the foot and swung him straight into Marx, knocking them unconscious. Dimentio snapped his fingers and trapped Marx and Kirby in a clear magic box. He then advanced towards the waddle dee who waved his spear around like a child. Dimentio cackled maniacally as he sent a storm of purple stars into the unfortunate waddle dee. The little creature screamed as his physical body swayed out of existence and left a small light. Dimentio waved his arms around, reciting an incantation that was of some meaning but made no sense. Suddenly, the light split into many pieces and started to form into simplistic shapes which then started to glow purple. Small dots that acted as eyes grew on their faces. They looked around asif they were seeing the world for the first time.

"Attention!" boomed Dimentio as he spread his arms and all of the newly created creature turned towards him, in curiousity or fear, "I am your creator but I also have the power to destroy you! Obey me and your pathetic lives will have meaning."

At the word of pathetic, some of the pixls glared at the self indulgent jester but as soon as they could do anything in defiance, they exploded. The rest of the creatures suddenly started to pay attention to Dimentio.

"Your duty is to defend that... castle," announced Dimentio as he pointed at the castle that was more or less a funhouse, "If I get anything less, I will be the bolt that will end your pathetic pixl existences with a bang."

The pixls grumbled among themselves but then headed towards the castle. Dimentio turned towards Jevil who looked impressed.

"Now, Jevil, what shall we do with these two wretches before we embark on our quest for world domination?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" shouted Marx from the magic box, "Did I just hear world domination?"

"Yes you stupid little ball," snapped Dimentio, "What does that have to do with you?"

"Well, well, well," stammered Marx, "I have tried that out and almost succeeded. I could help you, you know. Evil Jesters gotta look out for each other, right?"

"Very weak offer my diminutive limbed friend," insulted Dimentio with a smirk, "The Dark Prognoticus hasn't said anything about a third jester joining our club. So, sadly, I'll have to kill you along with your pink friend."

Marx turned pale and Kirby started screaming poyo and began punching the walls of the box in an attempt to break free. Dimentio chuckled at their futile attempts to escape their fate. But Jevil spoke before Dimentio could end their lives.

"Oh my, my friend. Quick to conclusions aren't you?" said Jevil quickly, "It may be beneficial to keep those two around."

"Why would that be?" sneered Dimentio, "Last time I checked, you aren't the sharpest crayon in the box."

"Yes, yes, yes," said Jevil dismissively, "But, the Dark Prognosticus said that 'they all shall bring chaos to the multiverse', but it were just us two, wouldn't it have said 'they both'? It is a very curious choice of words."

Dimentio paused before he made his decision.

"Fine, we'll keep the jester," said Dimentio, "I'll mind control the pink thing and we'll all be happy."

"Wait!" said Marx. Dimentio turned and glared at the cosmic jester.

"You can't mind control him!" said Marx, "He's too innocent to be taken over. And also, he doesn't seem to have a brain. Our dimension can't figure out what makes him tick."

Kirby gave an annoyed poyo but Marx shot him his best warning look. Dimentio viewed his options with great calculation. He then snapped his fingers and Kirby's image shimmered into nothing then he wasn't there. The magic box shattered and Marx was free.

"Where did he go?" Marx asked, not out of anger but curiosity.

"To a dimension of my own making," Dimentio responded, "It was also clear some items in my agenda."

And with that, Dimentio floated towards the castle. Marx thanked Jevil many times before hurrying after the dimensional jester. A bemused Jevil stood there for a moment before following his new friends to the castle.


	4. Overture to the End of the World

Mario had been to Bowser's castle many times but this was different. Instead of breaking in to save the princess, he was being escorted by the big Koopa himself. Kris, Susie and Ralsei followed closely behind Mario as Bowser led them to a flat section of wall. He roared at the wall and it collapsed down to reveal a tunnel. Bowser turned around to find Mario relatively surprised.

"So you have a way to get around the castle without going through the massive pools of lava and bottomless pits while I had to traverse through all those things?!" Mario said incredulously. Bowser chuckled and stepped into the tunnel.

"I'll probably demolish this tunnel after this whole debacle, so you can't find it."

As the group exited the tunnel into the basement of the castle. They saw Kamek, the magikoopa working away on some spells. He turned around and sneered at Mario before hurrying out of the lab. At one corner was a blue-skinned lady with sharp glasses who was working away on some papers. She looked up and noticed Bowser at her desk.

"So you got them?" she asked in a monotonous voice as she gestured towards Mario and the Fun Gang.

"Yes Nastasia," Bowser said proudly, "I assume the teleporter is ready to go."

Nastasia nodded and stood up from her chair. She walked over to a large platform with wires and cables sticking out.

"Nastasia," Mario said with surprise, "You work for Bowser now?"

"Yeah, he gave me job as his dimension attendant," said the woman dismissively, "Now, there seems to be a barrier around the dimension so you have to go three at a time. Otherwise, it will probably be too much for the dimension to handle."

Bowser turned to the Fun Gang and Mario.

"You heard her," Bowser growled, "Any volunteers?"

"I go," said Ralsei with a fluffy look of determination on his face.

"I guess it's my job," muttered Mario as he raised his arm.

"I'm the leader of the Fun Gang," said Kris as he turned to Susie.

"Hey," complained the purple reptile, "I wanna bash some heads."

"We need someone to watch the teleporter just in case anything comes out that isn't good," said Nastasia, "Bowser won't be here because he needs to address his minions on the issue and I am not adept in combat."

Susie grunted begrudgingly and stood beside the teleporter. Bowser turned to the three volunteers and wished good luck and exited the room.

The trio stepped on the platform and Nastasia pressed a button.

"Find Blumiere and Tippi as soon as you can," said Nastasia's fading voice, "We cannot afford a second chance."

...

As the trio entered Dimension D, Mario almost immediately gasped. It was jarringly different to what Mario remembered it used to look like. Instead of a blank room with green patterns running along the walls, it was a lush green landscape with with a clear blue sky.

"This doesn't seem too bad," muttered Kris as he turned to Mario, "You've been here before haven't you?"

"I've fought Dimentio here," said Mario as he felt the grass beneath his feet, "It didn't look like this before."

Ralsei looked around and pointed at a small trail of smoke in the distance.

"I feel some positive energy in that direction. It seems those Pure Hearts are over there."

As the trio of heroes walked towards the smoke's direction, they found a path which led to a small brick cottage. A white tophat hung on a wooden door. Kris looked at Mario and gestured him to open the door. Mario wringed his gloved hands and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Mario knocked again harder. Suddenly, the door swung open and Mario saw a diamond-capped cane pointed straight at his nose. There was a blue man dressed in a white suit and cape with a monocle. He had a cold look on his face but he realized who was knocking on his door.

"Mario," laughed Blumiere, "I didn't expect you out of all people to come here."

Blumiere turned around.

"Tippi, it's Mario!" he called into the hallway. A lady with rainbow hair came out from a room with a small blue boy who was her son trailing behind her. As she saw Mario, her face lightened up. She ran to the door hugged Mario.

"I thought we were stuck here forever. I missed you so much," she said gratefully. She motioned towards Kris and Ralsei.

"Who are these two?"

"That's Kris and Ralsei," said Mario, "Bowser managed to locate you too and he sent us here to get you back home."

"Huh," muttered Blumiere then he turned to the Fun Gang, "Which dimension are they from."

"That is why we are here," said Kris with a hint of apprehension in his voice, "There are rifts forming in dimensions which is causing a lot of trouble."

"While we were on an adventure, we got transported to Mario's dimension and for some reason," Ralsei looked around nervously.

"We were fight a jester while we were being transported and he summoned..."

Blumiere's face darkened.

"The Chaos Heart..." he muttered, "But how did he do that. There were specific instructions in the Dark Prognosticus. It can't just happen spontaneously."

"Even worse," stammered Mario, "It revived Dimentio."

Tippi grew paler and Blumiere's nonexistent knees buckled.

"You can't be serious," said Tippi in shock, "I thought we ended that clown."

"So we thought," said Mario, "Both of the jesters teamed up and they have the Chaos Heart, the Dark Pronosticus and my brother."

"Wait," said Blumiere sharply as he held up his velvet-gloved hand, "Dimentio already has what he needs to destroy the multiverse. Why hasn't he done it now?"

"That's a question I haven't really thought about Bleck."

The voice of Dimentio echoed around the dimension, Kris drew out his sword and Mario drew out his hammer. Blumiere scowled at the sound of his former name.

"How are you doing my depressed polygon?" asked Dimentio mockingly, "I see you've made a living in my dimension with your pixl girlfriend. And oh my! You two had a child. Is his name Bleck Jr?"

"Enough is enough," said Kris, "Why are you here?"

"I am surprised you three _heroes _managed to get into this dimension without triggering my security measures. I assume you used Nastasia's technology but this actually makes things better."

"W-w-what do you mean by that?" stammered Ralsei as he looked wildly around himself.

"Oh, it's simple, fluffy boy," sneered Dimentio, "It means I can end all of your games at the same time! You see, I rigged this dimension so that if anyone were to come in here after I dumped those to in here, it would self-destruct. But you managed bypass that. Wait why am I explaining this to you?"

Suddenly a pink blur shoot through the barriers of the dimension and smashed through the house. The dimension started to ripple and sway.

"We have to get out!" yelled Tippi as she grasped her son, "It's game over if we don't make it."

The group didn't need to be told twice. They ran towards the hill, Kris leading them as reality seemed to dissolve into a white blank sheet. The little cottage was swallowed by a expanding crevasse. The inside was a swirling mess of colors. But the group almost reached the exit point but Dimentio shimmered in front of them, blocking their progress.

"That's far enough," he sneered as he snapped his fingers and purple and yellow star appeared around him and started spinning like buzz saws. Kris slashed at Dimentio with his sword but it bounced off as if it were nothing.

"You foolish knight," snickered Dimentio as he spread his arms, "You can't touch me because of the Chaos Heart's immunity."

Suddenly the pink blob that triggered the destruction caught up to the group. Paper Mario turned around and recognized it.

"Kirby, suck those stars!" yelled Mario. Kirby's mouth enlarged and started to suck all the stars into his mouth. He then belched them out in a flurry of purple and yellow which obscured Dimentio's vision."

"Around him NOW!"

Blumiere, Tippi and their son ran to the teleportation point and they disappeared. The flurry dissipated and Dimentio looked mildly amused. His images split in half and again until there were multiple Dimentios encircling the heroes.

"Oh no," muttered Mario as the jesters fired stars at them. Kris' sword transformed into a shield and he blocked most of the stars. Mario picked up Kirby and threw him at one of the jesters. The clone crumpled on impact and Kirby started to take out the other clones. The original Dimentio flicked his fingers and the clones pounced. Mario and Kris stood back to back, holding off the jesters. Ralsei was dodging all the attacks but he couldn't keep it up for longer. But he just thought of an idea. He ran to a clearing and put his hands together then raised his hand and a small star flickered. Suddenly, all the clones exploded in a puff of smoke and Dimentio started to look tired, lowering to the ground.

"Huh," he murmured, "Why do I feel so..."

He glanced at Ralsei but instead of an insult, he responded rather ambiguously.

"Pacification... That power..."

"Quick!" hissed Ralsei, "To the exit."

Kris, Paper Mario, Kirby and Ralsei ran for the exit point. The surroundings were now a senseless mess. Purple vortexes sucked up whatever it could and colorful patterns glared out of the background. They reached the exit and Kris addressed an issue.

"There's four of us," said Kris, "Who's going to stay behind a bit longer?"

"You heroes go ahead," said Ralsei, "I make sure the spell stays on until...ACK!"

Ralsei was pulled back by Dimentio. Kris yelled and tried to grab Ralsei's robes but it was too late. The last thing he saw when he disappeared was Ralsei being held by his scruff by Dimentio as the dimension imploded.


	5. Snap and Go

"SNAP!"

Jevil slammed his hand on the pile of face-up cards and Marx groaned.

"Aww c'mon Jevil, you know this isn't fair," protested Marx, "My hands practically non-existent."

Jevil giggled with sadistic glee as his cross-slit pupils widened. The two jesters were in a dome-like room, the walls were colored pitch black with white lines outlining the edges. The Chaos Heart radiated at the center like a beacon of hatred and power. Black platforms that were painted white with the face of Dimentio, Jevil and Marx revolved around the Chaos Heart like orbiting planets. The two clowns were sitting on a platform with a wooden table in between them.

"My friend, my friend!" laughed Jevil, "Who says this is all fair! This game is reeking of unfairness in the air!"

Marx managed a grudging smile. Wings sprouted from his back and he swept the table and cards away as they landed with a smash on the floor below.

"Marx!" complained Jevil, "We were up to the 65th round! I wanted to up to..."

"Don't worry about that," said Marx dismissively as his wing retracted inside himself, "What are you going to do when we erase the entirety of existence and are free to do and create whatever we want?"

Jevil's face creased with concentration then shrugged.

"I'm more of an improviser rather than someone who plans," said Jevil, "I want fun, not satisfaction."

"And you'll get just that!" resounded a voice in the dome and Dimentio shimmered into view, "As I arrive like a windstorm arriving at a kindergarten's picnic to see my colleagues playing snap instead of guarding Luigi."

"Seriously Dimentio," grunted Marx, "We don't need to guard that blithering coward. He's too scared to try to escape his cell. Besides, your pixls can fill in for our shift."

"We need someone to guard that 'blithering coward' because there aren't enough pixls to cover all the jobs," snapped Dimentio, "Unless you volunteer yourselves as tribute to create more pixls..."

Marx shook his head. Jevil wasn't paying attention. Dimentio continued on.

"Anyways, I have brought our second candidate as the host for the Chaos Heart."

Jevil turned at Dimentio and Marx looked surprised.

"A second, second candidate?" asked Jevil with excitement grew in his horrific face.

"Yes, yes, yes..." said Dimentio in a self-congratulatory manner, "Well, according to the Dark Prognosticus but I remain doubtful. It almost seems to be making stuff up on the spot."

"Who cares!" cried Marx devilishly, "Anything to cause more chaos than anyone could concoct."

"True, true, true!" sneered Jevil, "What's our next course of action then?"

"Well, I just checked the book before I arrived," said Dimentio in a businesslike tone, "However, there are certain things I don't understand."

He pause while Marx and Jevil eyed him with excitement.

"Do either of you know what is... and I quote directly from the Dark Prognosticus... the 'Power of the Wishing Comet'.

Marx immediately hooted with glee.

"I know exactly what that is!" said Marx, "And I know exactly how to get it."

"Well then," said Dimentio impatiently, "What is it?"

"In my dimension, if you bring all the star power into one place, you can summon an entity called Nova. He grants any wish."

Dimentio nodded then continued on.

"There is another term I'm not exactly sure about. It is called 'the six souls of Determination'."

Dimentio looked at Jevil. He looked blankly back.

"Do you know anything about that?" probed Dimentio

Jevil's face was contorted with concentration. Then his face lightened up.

"I know somebody who knows about Determination!" yelled Jevil, "He told me that this world is game, game! He also told me that there are many alternate timelines!"

"So," mused Dimentio, "If we manage to find the right timeline to get to... then we'll find these... souls."

Dimentio turned to Marx.

"You will bring this star power while I try to locate these souls."

"Consider it done," sneered Marx as he sprouted wings and launched upwards, crashing through the ceiling.

"And you..." said Dimentio as he waved his hands and the hole in the ceiling sealed itself, "Will guard our prisoners."

Jevil grumbled to himself and leaped down from the platform. Dimentio looked around him until the two jester out of earshot.

"Finally, I after I have successfully wiped the universe clean, those two will no longer be of my concern. Then once I have gotten them off my hands, I can pave the way to a perfect, new, everlasting empire of dimensions."

Dimentio let out a laugh that made the room around him tremble with dread.


End file.
